Before i Die
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Challenge from TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland.Danny shows up at Dash's house bleeding and wounded. The jock watches a foot long two inch deep cut go from there to gone in a matter of seconds. And suddenly everything Dash knows is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge issued by: TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland**

**Rule 1: You need to PM me when you write this, otherwise I won't know that you wrote it.**

**Rule 2: The story can't be written from Danny's POV.**

**Rule 3: Danny has to show up at someone's house gravely injured and dripping blood/ectoplasm.**

**Rule 4: The Danny that shows up has to be the one that the person likes least.**

**Rule 5: The person who finds him has to be alone in the house, and can't know Danny's secret.**

**Rule 6: There has to be a reason that the person can't call for someone to help Danny. They have to do it themselves.**

**Rule 7: You can't reveal Danny right away.**

**Recommendation: The Danny that shows up should be dripping the wrong stuff, i.e. Fenton dripping ectoplasm and Phantom dripping blood**

**So… yeah, I thought the idea seemed cool. I mean I wanted to write about it so here I am. And I shall now commence the writing since I know you want to hear me blather on and on up here in these author note things… yeah… but first… CHOCOLATE CAKE! On a stick!**

His hands trembled as he reached the house, he moaned as he reached up to press the doorbell. He kept steady pressure on the wound, wouldn't want it to open up again, but for some reason it was still bleeding. The door opened as Danny's hands trembled, why was he here… why couldn't he just have gone to Sam's or Tucker's? It was the closest house to get help at. Danny reminded himself.

"Fenton?" Dash looked bewildered down at the smaller boy. Danny groaned.

"I… I know… you hate me… just… please…" Danny looked up at his tormenter, "Help me." Dash gapped at the boy bleeding out on his doorstep. He nodded slowly and grabbed the boy's hand helping him into the house. He deposited Danny on the couch and ran to the bathroom searching under the sink for medical equipment. He heard a scream from the living room and ran back out to see Danny lying on the ground pulling his shirt up and hissing at the pain. Dash took a hesitant step forward Danny growled and pulled his shirt off after extracting the fiber's from the wound, if Danny's toned body didn't daze Dash Danny's ripped up torso did. Scar after scar was across his chest, a long scar down his back seemed to be burned into his flesh, it twisted up around the middle of his back. The bleeding wound from Danny's torso scared the Jock out of his wits even more, it was bleeding, but not just blood, it was leaking green.

"Come on…" Danny's voice trembled as he pushed the mess out of the way looking at the wound.

"Shit." Dash said dropping the stuff he brought, Danny looked up eyes wide with fright, they narrowed in determination.

"Say a word of what you see here and your life will become a living hell… bring me the gauze." Danny said word fierce. Dash nodded mutely handing Danny a roll of gauze. Danny gripped it pushing on the wound to stop the blood flow as he cursed muttering to himself.

"Should be doing that…" Danny said after a while, ectoplasm on his hand. He wiped it off on his pants, "Shouldn't be bleeding ectoplasm." Danny glared at the wound as if that would fix it. Danny shuddered. Dash grabbed the boy before he could fall and set him on the couch. What surprised him was how cold Danny's skin was. Danny shivered again then shook his head.

"Fenton… i…uh…" Dash looked at the smaller boy helpless, he didn't know what to do, what to say. His punching bag was sitting on his couch bleeding like a butchered pig and was leaking ectoplasm on his couch and Dash didn't know what to say or do, or even think. Danny ignored him lifting the gauze; the skin was bright red and angry looking a long puckered scar along the left side of his torso. Danny nodded apparently satisfied, then looked at the green substance on the gauze along with the red blood looking like someone's sick idea of Christmas.

Danny sniffed the cloth, then shook his head and began pacing ignoring the jock who watched in horror as the boy's cut slowly faded into a lesser scar blending in with the others across and down his chest.

"Fenton?" Dash asked hesitantly, Danny looked up eyes narrowed.

"I swear… if you so much as think about anything you saw tonight I will personally feed you to Cerberus in the underworld, are we clear." Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous color of green. Dash nodded. Danny gathered up the gauze and pulled his shirt back on glaring at the jock.

"What are you?" Escaped Dash's lips, Danny glared harder but didn't answer. Dash took a step back as Danny headed for the door.

"I swear Dash… on word." He glared. Dash nodded mutely. Danny glared a few seconds longer to make his point then walked out of the house carrying all evidence with him. Dash stood shell shocked for a minute glad no one was home.

"Damn Fenton." Came to the jocks lips as he turned to go back to his room. He'd never seen Fenton like that, the freak was intimidating. The freak. Dash shook himself, he didn't just see that did he? That didn't just happen. What the F was Danny Fenton?

**Ha ha! First chapter, kinda short, but** **I didn't really want to do anymore with that yet. So… what do you think, I need feedback people!**


	2. Chapter 2

BID 2

Hi, I see you are all still reading. I thought I'd give out another chapter, you may just find out why it's titled the way it is. Anyway, enjoy.

Danny sighed as Sam and Tucker met him in the park. He looked up at them.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Tucker asked cheerfully oblivious to Danny's mood. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker and then took in Danny's demeanor.

"Uh… Danny? Is everything ok?" She asked. Danny shook his head.

"I don't think it is." He sighed, he pulled out a knife, Tucker jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked, Danny lifted up his shirt and cut a long sliver across his stomach. Tucker winced at the thought while Danny bit his lip and returned the knife to his pocket.

"Danny…" Sam asked hesitant.

"No I have to show you guys." Danny said his shirt still up, blood started beading along the length of the cut and dripping down, after a few seconds a couple drops of green ectoplasm showed up running down the side of Danny's stomach along with the blood.

"Wait… that's not supposed to happen." Sam said distressed, the cut healed, Danny took out a paper towel and wiped off the blood and ectoplasm, Danny then lit it on fire using a small ectoblast.

"So…" Tucker sat down in the grass Sam and Danny joining him, "That makes no sense, you bleed ectoplasm in ghost form, and blood in human, why are you bleeding ectoplasm in human form?" Tucker asked confused, Danny looked at his hands.

"Unless…" Sam thought, "Unless the ectoplasm is taking over his system." Sam looked over at Danny who was _really_ interested in his hands.

"Oh my god Danny." Sam grabbed Danny's hands, they were already pretty cool compared to a humans but now they were colder, the cool ectoplasm in his system must have been cooling his temperature even further.

"I… I think I'm… becoming a ghost." Danny said. Tucker shook his head.

"No way man, maybe we can fix this, or maybe it's just a spike in the flow and it'll level out eventually." Tucker said. Danny nodded.

"Well we can hope." Danny responded. Then with a sigh he pulled out a piece of paper, "Till then…"

"Dude, that better not be what I think it is." Tucker said as Danny unfolded the paper.

"It is." Danny sighed.

1: Make snow angels in the middle of the summer.

"Dude… that the first thing you thought of?" Tucker asked, Danny shook his head.

"In no particular order." Danny commented.

"Danny?" Sam asked, Danny looked up at Sam blue eyes meeting purple, "You sure you want to do all of this?" She asked, Danny nodded.

"Whether i… become a ghost or not… just to be safe." Danny said like he thought he had a change. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"How long to you figure we have?" Tucker asked, Danny shrugged.

"I'll find out, my parents are good with this sort of thing." Danny sighed. Sam nodded.

"You gonna tell them?" She asked. Danny sighed again.

"I think I have to." He said looking at the list and folding it up.

"We should go now." Danny whispered getting up. The three friends walked out of the park and to Fenton works.

(This be a line break peoples!)

Dash watched as the geek trio went up to the freak building. Dash sighed, this was completely against his nature, he shouldn't care about that little nerd, in fact he didn't, he just wanted explained what had happened the night before. He needed to figure it out, or it would haunt him for the rest of his life. First he had to find out what the green stuff was, and then he had to find out why Fen-toenail was bleeding it. Dash growled angrily to himself for going so low as to spy on the Fentons. Frustrated and not wanting to get caught he walked down the road. Why did he have to swallow his pride to do this, why couldn't he just go in there and demand answers or beat them from Fenton like he usually would? Why did this situation actually require a plan, a plan that Dash had no idea what it was?

Dash wanted to talk to someone about it, about what he saw, but the look from Fenton's eyes when he swore it would be the last thing he did made him think puny Fenton would make good on his promise. Dash wasn't scared of Fenton, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. In truth he was just scared that Fenton actually had a back bone, the nature of his threats just served to reinforce that fear.

Dash walked into his house and sighed thinking about the green blood like substance, it glowed, in fact it looked kina ghostly. Dash shivered, what had Fenton gotten into that had messed him up so badly. It looked like he got into stuff like that a lot. The twisted scars, the trench along Fenton's backbone that made Dash think he should know where it came from. Something about Danny's scars seemed important, and Dash hated to think the dweeb was important. Why did Dash even care? Dash paced eventually going to his room and throwing his foot ball around.

Fenton… Fenton… Why couldn't he get Fenton out of his mind. The loser was barely worth his time, Dash gritted his teeth. This sucked, why did he have to be so curious, couldn't he have just moved on with his life? Dash punched his wall out of anger gripping his hand and cussing. Danny Fenton…. Danny Fenton, why wasn't Dash able to focus on someone else like Danny Phantom, now there was a real hero. But Danny Fenton's scarred body and odd blood kept shoving itself to the fore front of Dash's mind.

Dash sighed not sure what to do, maybe he could corner the loser about it in class the next day or… or maybe he could invite him to the A-list so he could keep a closer eye on him. Dash couldn't think of anything that would work. Even popularity seemed to disgust the boy anymore, not like when he was excited just to be talked to or looked at by Paulina. Danny Fenton had closed off everyone else, he didn't try to be accepted anymore, what was with that, didn't everyone want to be popular?

Danny Fenton plagued Dash's thoughts, the image of Fenton at his door holding a wound, the way Fenton's eyes seemed to flash dangerously when he made Dash swear never to speak of it, threatening him. Dash couldn't shake those images away. The only escape for him would be to figure it out, find out the meaning of it all. Dash silently swore to himself he would do whatever it took.

(Random question of the day: Who is the voice actor for Tamaki Suo?)

Danny nervously rubbed his arm as he found his parents in the lab. Sam and Tucker behind him.

"Mom… Dad… can I… show you something?" Danny asked scared. He knew his parents would accept him, but… but still, it terrified him to think about what he was about to do. Danny waited as his mom looked up.

"Of course sweetie." She smiled, "What is it?" she asked. Danny rubbed his neck.

"You see… I kinda… ok… I…" Danny walked up to his mom, "I'm not sure how to say this… I mean it always seemed easier to have you find out on your own, never to tell you guys." Jack was now looking at his son curious.

"What's all this about Danny boy?" Jack asked. Danny seemed to crawl further into his shell.

"I… I think I'm dying." Danny said. Maddie and Jack exchanged looks, Danny held up his hands, "I know how it sounds, but I think it's the truth, and that the reason I wanted to tell you guys something before it happens. I need to know how long I have before I become a ghost… a full ghost." Danny said scrambling for the words.

"Honey… what are you talking about?" Maddie asked. Danny clenched his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Can you promise me one thing…" Danny asked a tear leaking out of his eye.

"Danny, you're starting to scare me, what is it?" Maddie asked resting her hand on Danny's shoulder and kneeling down.

"Just remember that not all ghosts are evil, can you promise me that whatever happens in the next few minutes you'll still love me?" Danny asked hesitantly. Maddie hugged her baby boy.

"Of course, we'll always love you, what's with all this talk about ghosts?" Maddie asked, Danny opened his eyes.

"Mom… I… I'm…" Danny stopped the words stuck in his throat, he way starting to hyperventilate having a panic attack.

"Danny boy just spit it out." Jack encouraged.

"I'm… a…"

"Come on Danny it's ok." Maddie soothed.

"Just do it Danny." Tucker whispered.

"I-I-I…" Danny sputtered.

"Come on Danny." Jack said.

"Hurry Danny." Sam said.

"Come on sweetie, you can tell me anything." Maddie added.

"It's ok dude." Tucker assured.

"Tell us." Maddie said.

"Come on Danny boy." Jack said, Danny closed his eyes.

"IMMAGHOST!" He managed. Then he wrapped his arms around his mother like a child and started crying. Maddie hesitntaly held him back.

"Danny… are… are you ok?" she asked not sure if she heard that right.

"I'm sorry…" Danny cried, "I wanted to tell you, but you and dad… you always go on about ripping ghosts apart, and dissecting them, I was scared." Danny gripped his mom tight, Sam and Tucker exchanged a look, nodded to each other and slowly snuck upstairs.

"Danny boy? What are you talking about?" Jack asked his son. Danny held to his mother.

"I… I went into the ghost portal… I turned it on by accident, the switch, I leaned on it… I… it turned on while I was inside." Danny stumbled through the words. Maddie slowly got Danny to let go of her and she looked at him.

"You mean… you… you died in there?" Maddie asked horrified. Danny shook his head.

"Yes and no." Danny said embarrassed about his earlier actions. Maddie gripped her baby boy.

"Then why did you say you were a ghost?" Maddie asked. Danny took a deep breath.

"Because it made me half ghost… just half." Danny said. He looked at his hands, "I… I was scared, you both hate ghosts." Danny said, "I didn't know what to do. I… well I didn't think you'd understand, even after I knew you'd accept me it just seemed easier to lie about it, so you wouldn't blame yourselves or…" Maddie shushed him.

"So… what do you mean about how much time you have left?" Maddie asked looking at her baby. Danny went back to examining his hands.

"I… I think my ghost half is taking over; the ectoplasm is regenerating faster than my human blood and taking over my human half." Danny said, "It's just a guess, but I think I'm… I'm becoming a full ghost." Danny sighed. Jack looked at his son.

"We just find out our son is half ghost, and now he's dying?" Jack asked, he grabbed Maddie's hand, "We have to save him." He said, "He's my son." Maddie nodded.

"I know… Danny… what do you mean, how do you know." Maddie asked. Danny took another breathe.

"When I'm in human form I bleed regular blood, but in ghost form I bleed ectoplasm…" Danny sighed, "And I've been bleeding ectoplasm in human form." Danny finished.

"Wait, ghost form?" Jack stopped. Danny nodded.

"That's the other thing… my ghost half is…" Danny stepped back, "Goin' ghost." He called. Twin rings of light formed around Danny's waist one moving upward the other down, blue eyes turned green, black hair was replaced by white. Danny's street clothes disappeared and in its place was a familiar black and white jumpsuit. Maddie and Jack gapped at the ghost that stood where their son once did.

"Mom… dad?" Danny asked hesitantly, the ghostly echo to his voice and the glowing aura throwing his parents off.

"D-Danny?" Maddie asked stepping toward her son. Danny nodded.

"I wouldn't have told you… you just… I was scared." Danny said. Jack gapped.

"My son is Danny Phantom?" he asked.

"Well… Phantom… Fenton… it's kinda obvious." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. The rings formed again and Danny Fenton stood where Danny Phantom had been. Maddie looked at her son.

"Mom…" Danny looked at his parents, "Dad… I want to know how much time I have left." Danny said, "Before I'm just… just a ghost." Danny looked down at his feet.

"Oh Danny." His parents enveloped him in a hug.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also please let me know if anything with the emotional bit seems a bit weird, I am a robot when it comes to emotions so I really mostly go off TV and such. I'm not good with feeling emotions or empathy or… well you get the point. So please, tell me if it seems too absurd. I'm great at pretending to feel emotion, I'm just not so sure about others. Also I've been told I'm good at those kinds of things, and apparently I've made people cry. I have to get really into a character for a while to get emotional so please tell me what weird.


	3. Chapter 3

BID 3

Danny smiled evilly as he checked his watch, having no idea the entire time that Dash was watching him. After a few second where he quietly counted down Danny smiled and looked up at Lancer.

"May I be excused?" Danny asked. Lancer paused, and then nodded. Danny smiled and ran out the door, Lancer watched then shrugged, Danny was leaving class all the time anyway. After a few minutes there was noise in the hall way, laughter, and a few gasps of surprise. The door was being pushed by a force on the other side, all of a sudden a giant wave of snow poured into the room, Danny came down the mound of snow on skis. He smiled.

"SNOW ANGELS IN THE SUMMER!" Danny said raising his arms above his head. He had a wild grin on his face. He then took of the skis handing them to a random kid and dashed back into the hall, the kids in the room all exchanged looks.

"My Side of the Mountain! Where'd all this snow come from." Danny and other kids were out in the hall making snow angels and skating (well attempting to) down the hall way. Danny was laughing and having fun like to tomorrow.

"Mr. Fenton, where did you get all this snow?" Lancer demanded. Danny slipped down a little hill of snow in the hallway.

"Phantom." Danny grinned, "Lets just say he owes me one." Danny laughed the picked up a snow ball throwing it at the balding teacher then running down the hall ways, Tucker and Sam had on gloves and snow jackets and were building up a fort down the hall using lockers as cover as well. Danny dove behind the fort helping them build it up, more kids were pouring into the halls. Danny stood up throwing snow balls at passing kids, getting hit in the face once by Tucker. He was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Dash looked at the boy in a new light, Danny was being crazy, he didn't care what anybody thought he just wanted to do what he wanted. Dash almost smiled at the look of pure joy on Danny's face before catching himself. Danny was laughing snow falling from his hair eyes bright with life. He laughed.

"MR. FENTON OFFICE NOW!" Lancer demanded, under normal circumstanced Danny would have nodded and complied, but this time Danny smiled and held up a perfect snow ball.

"I'll make you a deal Lancer, pick your best student, and if they beat me in a snowball fight I'll go without a fight… if I win, let's just say this becomes a school wide party." Danny smiled. Lancer turned red.

"Baxter!" Lancer barked. Dash flinced, Danny smiled at the challenge.

"Too easy." He smirked at Dash. Dash felt the blood rise in his face.

"What did you say freak?" Dash demanded. Danny twirled a snow ball in his hands.

"You have one minute to build your fort and reserves, you can pick to allies, chose wisely." Danny smiled. Dash glared at the boy.

"Kwan, Jordan!" Dash demanded, the two jocks were at his side. Danny smiled.

"Then let the games begin." Danny and his two allies set to work building up their fort even more so. Danny behind the scenes used his ghost powers and made an arsenal of perfect snow balls while Dash and the other jocks scrambled to make a fort while their hands started to go numb from cold. Within the minute Dash had built a decent cover, but barely had enough snow balls. Danny smiled.

"Lancer… counts down till the fight please." Danny smiled. Lancer began counting down. Dash readied his lopsided snowball. Danny smirked, Tucker looked over at Danny.

"Sweet dude." He smiled.

"Three…

Two…

One…

Go!" Lancer shouted, Danny released a barrage of snowballs, Sam and Tucker at his sides, flinging them down the hall. Kwan took two balls to the face and had to quit, Jordan ended up losing feeling in his hands. Tucker got taken out when someone hit his glasses. Sam and Danny were left to face Dash. The both smiled then launched attack after attack on the jock who was just struggling to keep up with making snowballs, in the end Dash had to surrender. And the look on Lancer's face was priceless.

"Well that was fun." Danny smiled, Lancer's face was turning red. Danny turned on his heel and ran both Sam and Tucker following closely. Dash waited a minute then followed. Sam and Tucker were waiting outside a closed door. Dash slowed down, this part of the school wasn't covered in snow. Phantom walked out of the room. He smiled at Sam and Tucker.

"Time to keep that promise about his going school wide." Phantom smiled, started throwing rays of energy that turned into heaps of snow. Dash waited quietly, what did Phantom have to do with this.

"Dude." Tucker laughed as the snow piled up, "We should hurry." Tucker smiled. Sam was laughing.

"Maybe they'll let school out because of this." Sam said she looked at Phantom.

"I'm gonna miss you Danny." She sighed. Dash froze, where was Phantom going?

"Me too Sam." Phantom sighed, "But let's face it, if I wasn't turning into a ghost… this wouldn't be happening." Danny shrugged, "I am way too worried about getting even more detention because of this if i wasn't dying." Phantom said. Tucker shook his head.

"At least Phantom will still be around right?" Tucker asked. Phantom nodded as they continued down the hall freezing stuff.

"Of course, I still have a town to protect, it's my home." Danny said. Dash snuck behind them. Phantom was quickly filling the halls with snow as he went down. Dash gave up following them as the snow was becoming deep, he didn't have the right clothes for this. The Goth and the Techno Geek must have been expecting this. Dash ceased his pursuit while up a head Danny was running down the ceiling and filling the hallways with snow. Sam and Tucker were having sporadic snowball fights down the halls and pushing each other into piles of snow. Danny landing on the ground took part in these activities a laughing ghost and two teens in the snow. Danny closed his eyes and wished that it could go on forever. The trio smiled at each other forgetting their worries in the snow fight from the super powered teen near them.

Danny, Sam and Tucker collapsed in a snow bank outside of the school, the school in an uproar, snow fights going on everywhere. Danny checked around then changed back the snow becoming cool on his arms and back. Danny sighed and closed his eyes Sam and Tucker beside him.

"Sam." Danny asked, Sam looked up at the teen his eyes were closed, "I think I'd be happy forever right here." Danny smiled. Tucker murmured in agreement. After a few minutes Danny sat up.

"My parents are getting the results of the tests today…" Danny sighed, "Then we'll know how long we have." Danny looked at his hands, "How long I have to live." Sam and Tucker looked at Danny then both wrapped him into a hug.

"We'll miss you dude." Tucker said Danny hugging his friends back.

"You'll always be in our thoughts Danny." Sam said one tear sliding down her cheek. Danny squeezed his friends close to him.

"I know. You guys are the best."

Danny is working his way down his bucket list. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, I had a lot of fun writing it.

AS ALWAYS

REVIEW!

Or I shall cease to exist! (You know the drill, already had open casket funeral, here to freak people out and update useless fanfic.)


	4. Chapter 4

BID 4

This chapter is dedicated to PSC because of a dare.

And to book phan44 because they were the 48 review and 8 is an amazing number.

Danny laid in his bed sleeping soundly. A shadow moved under his door hovering before it. The teen boy rolling over in his sleep as the door creaked open and a figure entered the room. Danny continued to snore sleeping peacefully and having a great dream while the shadow stretched across his bed. The figure raised a hand out over the boy sleeping peacefully bringing the outstretched hand to the boy's head pausing just above as Danny snorted in his sleep. The hand then grabbed Danny's shoulder causing the young boy to yelp out in surprise falling backwards off his bed and taking a fighting stance. The figure in the dark laughed and the light clicked on.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Tucker called from the door way Sam holding her stomach and laughing as Danny fought with his sheets trying to get back on his bed.

"Any reason why you're waking me up at… two… I repeat two in the morning?" Danny asked angrily as he crawled back into bed and covered up.

"What gives dude you asked us to?" Tucker said coming into the room. Danny pulled the blankets over his head and ignored them. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the blanket it turning intangible as she tried to grab it.

"Very mature Danny." Sam said. Danny gave a light snore. Tucker smiled, then clicked through his PDA.

"I TECHNUS GHOST MAST ER OF ALL THING ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING-" A nasal voice came out of the device. Danny bolted up faster than you could say potatoes and looked wildly around going ghost in that same instant.

"Good morning." Sam said happily. Danny groaned then glared at Tucker whose PDA was now giving off the noises of a ghost fight.

"Why?" Danny begged flopping back down onto his bed.

"Because I knew that it would come in handy one day, you never know when you'll need an egotistical rant to break the monotony." Tucker smiled, "I was actually planning to hook it up to some wireless speaker which I would have you put in the vents and then play it during Lancer's class… but this works too… oh man I wish I would have gotten that on camera!" Tucker face palmed. Danny closed his eyes and was snoring again.

"Lets drag the ghost boy out of bed." Sam said pointing toward Danny. Tucker nodded and they grabbed onto Danny's feet dragging him down and out of the hall as a snot bubble came out of his nose while he slept. Maddie nearly had a heart attack seeing a sleeping Danny Phantom being dragged down her hallways as she got up to investigate the noises she had heard.

"Heya Mrs. Fenton." Tucker said dropping one booted foot to wave at Maddie. Danny let off a soft snore, his arms above his head and his white hair looking like it had been spiked up from Sam and Tucker dragging him across the floor in the hallway. The white hair swept of his forehead and into the strands above his head on the floor.

"Hi Tucker, hi Sam, why are you dragging my son across the floor now?" Maddie asked. Sam and Tucker exchanged a look.

"School project?" the asked more than responded at the same time. Maddie nodded putting a finger to her lips and crossing her other arm across her stomache.

"So, why exactly is he a ghost right now?" Maddie asked. Tucker grinned then pulled out his PDA and pressed play.

"I TECHNUS GHOST MASTER OF ALL-"

Danny shot up once more then saw Tucker grabbed the PDA and put it inside the wall then turned and curled up in the hallway. Maddie let herself smile then squatted down to the ghost boy.

"Danny… Danny… wake up Danny… wake up or the tickle monster is going to get you!" Maddie warned as if talking to a child. Danny groaned then rolled over and fell through the floor. Maddie stared at the spot her son just was while Sam and Tucker laughed as the thump that came from down stairs followed by sharp yelp. Sam and Tucker ran down stairs Maddie slowly following as Jazz groaned from her room. Danny landed half in the counter and half out and blinked as he observed his upper torso sticking out of the cabinets.

"Oh." He said staring and blinking, Sam and Tucker came in and started laughing. Getting out of the counter and rubbing his eyes turning human just as his mom walked in Danny went to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi. He guzzled it then began coughing as the carbonated water filled his nose. Blinking and looking around he smiled sleepily at Sam, Tucker, and his mom as they stood in the door.

"Sorry." He said, "I'm sure you had fun getting me up." Danny smiled.

"Seriously Danny, you sleep like the dead!" Sam smiled, Tucker and Danny laughed but Maddie just stood there not sure how to take that. After all she'd just found out a day ago her son was dying.

"There's a reason for that." Danny said before taking another swig of Pepsi. Sam and Tucker chuckled, Maddie covered her mouth causing Danny to look up.

"What?" Danny asked her. Maddie uncovered her mouth.

"How can you three joke about something like this, we just found out yesterday Danny only has a month to live." Maddie said, "how can you act like this isn't a big deal?" Maddie asked. Danny and his friend exchanged looks, Danny looked down at the ground.

"Look Mrs. F, we all know that this is a big deal." Sam said.

"But honestly, we try not to think about it." Tucker shrugged.

"I don't want to be pitied, babied, or have anybody regret the time we've spent together." Danny said, "I just want things to go on as normal. I don't want anybody to think of me as dying, just living to the fullest for a month." Danny said, "Mom, if we dwell on this, the fact that I might be gone next month, the sad things, the bad things, then… well then we will sulk in the house and cry every night and I won't live before I die. The last month of my life will be spent in idleness." Danny explained, "So I'm not dying, I'm living." Danny smiled.

"Plus when things get scary for Danny he just jokes about it." Sam said. Danny pulled off an incredibly bashful grin. Maddie looked at all of them, she didn't know what she would do when she found out about Danny, at the rate the ectoplasm was regenerating it would be only a month before it took over his entire system. But to see her son and his friends walking around like they didn't have a care in the world was something strange. Maddie guess that they would mope about and regret that Danny was dying but… they did the exact opposite. Maddie blinked then smiled at Danny.

"That's a great way of thinking about it." Maddie smiled. Danny laughed.

"Come on you guys." Danny motioned for Sam and Tucker and grabbed their hands going ghost and flying up through the ceiling. Maddie watched the trio leave then her smile fell and tears streamed down her face.

(I'm fal~ling, down into my sha~dow)

Danny smiled over at Sam and Tucker then smiled before jumping out of the plane Sam and Tucker following.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tucker screamed, Sam was laughing and Danny was relaxing falling through the air on his back. The dive instructor was yelling at him and gesturing for Danny to flip over, the instructor angling his body toward the toward the teen. Danny flipped over and the four of them pulled the chords to the parachutes and floated down over the town lazily.

"It's so beautiful up here. Not quite like flying, but I looks so peaceful." Sam said.

"Are you sure it's ok to dive like this?" Tucker asked clinging to his pack feet curled in like a ball.

"No, I don't know." Danny said. Then paused, "But here we are." He smiled. They drifted down. The instructor arranging them so they could land at their designated landing spot. Danny could see crowds gathering wondering what was going on and Danny snapped is fingers pulling out sunglasses. Sam and Danny put on pairs of sunglasses as Danny did his Fonz impression. Tucker pulled out his sunglasses and tried to hold them onto his face as their target grew closer. Danny mimed running against the wind causing his chute to shake.

The trio smiled getting red as their instructor taught them to land. A couple minutes later they were running across the football field and waiting for the guy to come around and help them out of the harnesses and get them settled to go into school.

"Fenton?" Dash called out of the crowd as people gather watching the spectacle. Danny still had on his glasses and he Sam and Tucker were pulling off their best Ferris Buller. Lancer walked up to Danny hands on his hips.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley… my office now." Lancer said. Danny followed Sam and Tucker behind them. People were laughing and wondering how he pulled it off.

(Grasping onto every breath, as I await the deadly night)

Maddie somehow managed to convince Lancer not to expel the trio, the Manson's money might have had something to do with that as well but the trio was forced to serve detention. The trio sat in Lancer's class for detention along with a few miscellaneous kids. Danny stared at the desk drawing in his notebook and smiling to himself as he doodled. A girl in front of him turned to ask him something.

"Ms. Laux, I'd appreciate it if you could leave Mr. Fenton alone, and not talk in detention." Lancer glared. The girl nodded but stuck out her tongue at Lancer while he wasn't looking then proceeded to lay on the desk and fall asleep.

"Danny." Mikey whispered, Danny looked back at him.

"What are you doing, this is the second time you've gotten into trouble." Mikey said, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were doing a _list_." Mikey said. Danny looked down at his doodle which was a picture of a giant shoe the tip of which caught on fire with random monsters partying on the toe.

"You are aren't you!" Said the girl from before turning around. Lancer looked up.

"Jennifer!"

"What's next?" another kid asked.

"Butch!" Lancer said.

"Are you making it a contest!" Asked another kid excited.

"Carl! That's a dumb idea!" Another kid said.

"Carl, Paul enough all of you." Lancer said. Carl chuckled sadistically while Jennifer gave a wicked looking smile and then turned around.

"Daniel." Lancer said, Danny looked up.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked genuinely. Danny paused then leaned back in his chair.

"I'm trying to live to my fullest while I'm still alive. Is something wrong with that?" Danny asked. Lancer paused put off by Danny's answer.

"Well, please do so off school grounds." Lancer said.

"I can't." Danny said, "Well not with most of it." Danny amended.

"And why not?" Asked Lancer eyes narrowing.

"Because I'll be in school during most of the time that I have to do this." Danny said.

"Well put it off till summer break then." Lancer answered. A look of hurt and despair came over Danny's face.

"I can't." Danny said hanging his head. Lancer paused.

"Oh." Jennifer said realizing something. She gave Danny a strange look, "it's a… bucket list." Jennifer whispered. Danny stared at the doodle. Jennifer stared at him.

"I'm right aren't I?" she asked softly. Danny focused on the doodle. Jennifer sighed curiosity eating away at her. No matter how curious she was she wasn't going to be rude so she fell silent once more. The rest of detention continued without an issue.

As they left Jennifer caught up with Danny.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that… I'm sure you didn't want people to know if they even understood what was going on. But I'm really sorry about bringing that up and…"

"Don't worry about it." Danny said.

"I…" Jennifer tried to find the words.

"Look I don't want to be pitied." Danny said, "Plush there's a chance that things might work out different so I might be doing this for nothing." Danny smiled. Jennifer chuckled a little.

"Well if nothing else it breaks the monotony of this school. This is why we need more random things to happen. YEAH TOAST!" Jennifer yelled. Danny made a face, "see you around, can't wait to see what you do next." Jennifer waved and ran off. Danny shrugged his shoulders then went to his locker and pulled out his backpack putting it on.

"She was kind of weird." Sam said, "I think she moved here last year, he dressed in all purple the first day, kinda weirded people out." Sam smiled with a laugh, "I like her style."

"But Sam, you're goth." Tucker said. Sam slapped him upside the head.

"I'm mean that she's not afraid to be who she is… Carl on the other hand just freaks me out, its like he's going to grow up to be a serial killer or something." Sam said Danny laughed.

"He's best friend with Paul though, I don't know how that guy stands him." Danny said walking down the hall.

"Butch is pretty cool too, he just moved here, kind of a quiet kid, but he's really good with computers and photoshop. He's a big book worm to though so not quite a techie like me." Tucker smiled.

"Raven didn't say anything through the entire thing though." Sam said, "she's a cutter." Sam said, "Your sister's pet project in fact." Sam said. Danny face palmed.

"Jazz… what are we going to do with her?" Danny asked.

"Tie her up with another therapist and have them psychoanalyze each other?" Tucker suggested. Danny laughed.

"Sounds great, but I'm not paying."

"No see it'll cancel each other out, jazz bills them, they bill Jazz and the payments cancel out!" Tucker said.

"You've been reading troll science again haven't you." Sam said. Tucker blushed a little.

"No!" he protested.

"I think he answered a little too quickly." Sam said. Danny laughed.

"I agree." Danny said. Tucker pushed the door open and the trio exited the school.

"Well maybe just a little bit, I just need a giant magnet now!" Tucker said. Sam and Danny both rolled their eyes.

"Yup, he's been reading it." They both said.

SUBMIT BUCKET LIST IDEAS IN YOUR REVEIWS!

Well not so much with the bucket list right now. Just a few random made up characters.


	5. Chapter 5

BID 5

This chapter is dedicated to my fledgling, none other than DeliciousKrabKakes who was the one that inspired some of this chapter.

And to ChristinCC who provided this chapter's bucket list idea.

Along with rosebird333 who suggested an idea that wasn't done but mentioned.

Danny stared out the window getting lectured for skydiving into school, but Maddie and Jack's hearts weren't into it. Danny was falling asleep and Maddie and Jack were trying to scold Danny, but knowing you're scolding somebody who is dying isn't an easy thing to do. Danny was drooling on his hand as he stared almost asleep. A crop of fiery red hair caught his attention as a girl twirled down the sidewalk holding an umbrella. The girl had long curly red hair that shimmered in the light along with a cute gothic skirt that Sam would love. The girl was spinning too fast for Danny to tell much more about her. The girl looked like one of those… Danny scrambled for the words.

Lo… Lolita? The style dress, a gothic Lolita girl? Danny didn't know but she was cute. Her umbrella was also very gothic and had spider web lacing around it. Behind a tall teen sulked. His body was long and lean. His hair was black and his eyes shaded to a point where Danny couldn't determine the color. He wore a simple black button up shirt black trousers and thick soled black boots. He watched the girl with an expressionless gaze but from time to time a smile would flicker across his features from under the plain black umbrella he held. Danny watched the two parading along for a while becoming interested in the intricacies of their clothes.

The boy had a crest on his the back of his shirt embroidered into the fabric. The girl had one to but it was a patch on the Jacket which she swung around joyfully. Danny had first glimpsed it when the jacket slipped from the girls hand and up against the window.

The girl ran to pick up the jacket, noticing Danny she waved then ran back to the black haired boy's side and buried her face into his stomach while hugging his legs. The boy seemed uncomfortable but swallowed down his dislike for the hug and picked the girl up. The girl happy by this fact gripped the boy around the neck looking like she'd strangle him, but the boy made no notice of this fact and kept walking along.

A few minutes passed after the strange couple passed down the street before Danny realized it was sunny out. The odd duo had umbrellas out with thick material that cast dark shadows across them. Danny wondered if they were Goth since he had seen may Goths with umbrella out whilst at the opening of Freakshow's Circus Gothica. Danny thought back to the happy little girl and smiled. She had her whole life ahead of her. The boy with her couldn't be much older than Danny but he wasn't dying.

A young woman passed with short brown hair holding the hand of a man. The woman wore a button up blouse that was made of some sort of billow fabric and she had on a knee length skirt. She wore long leggings and some simple ballet flats. They had bows on them. She was carrying a brown leather purse over her right shoulder, her left hand in the man's.

The man hand blonde hair and green eyes and wore a stripped t-shirt that had a slight V neck. He wore black skinny jeans and converse. He had stubble but wore his head in a combed back fashion a guitar over his shoulder. Danny thought the look was somewhat hipster and didn't look to bad. Danny noticed the slight tear on his jean on the thigh and theorized that he had gotten caught on something.

Danny peeled his eyes away from the window. He was tired of this watching every one live. This is what he was afraid of. Sitting and watching and not getting things done. He was afraid of regretting things. Afraid to die. Danny didn't want to die. Danny closed his eyes, he wished he wouldn't die, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't wish his ghost half away. When Maddie and Jack and presented the argument that if they could get rid of his ghost half Danny wouldn't die, Danny had immediately rejected the idea. His ghost half saved people, Danny wouldn't get rid of it as long as there was a town to protect.

Jazz came down the stairs. Danny looked up at her. Jazz forced a smile. She hadn't spoken much about it since she'd heard Danny was dying. She instead locked herself in her room and Danny could hear her crying. Danny didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Jazz walked and sat next to Danny her eyes swimming with tears. Danny smiled at her.

"Hey." He said after a long pause. The word was strange after such a long scilence, after just stepping back and watching. Jazz nodded.

"Hi." She said, "I was thinking… what is on your list?" Jazz asked. Danny pulled the folded up paper out of his pocket Jazz skimmed it. Maddie and Jack who had long since fallen silent leaning forward to see. Jazz chuckled then pointed to one.

_Shove Dash into his locker 20 times._

Danny smiled.

"I think that's a bit lenient compared to how many times I've become aquainted to the inside of my locker." Danny joked. Jazz laughed.

"No kidding. But I don't think you can do that one, I don't even know if Dash will fit." Jazz smiled.

"Well if he curls up real small both Dash and Kwan can fit in there real good." Danny smiled. Jazz laughed.

"How about we do this one." Jazz said with a smile. Danny looked at the one she pointed to then laughed.

"Cool… do you know how to do it?" Danny asked. Jazz stared at the words.

"Hmm… not really, so we have to go get someone who can." Jazz then smiled wider.

"But Danny Fenton isn't going to be doing this one."

(So sca~ry, but you can't give into it)

Jaws dropped as soon as Danny walked into the salon. Danny walked calmly up to the counter and ahemed the person behind the counter who was talking on the phone.

"Uh… I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to…"

"On the phone, jeez, where do you come from and who do you think you are?" The girl said not even looking up. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Danny Phantom." Danny answered.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England." The girl said.

"Pleased to meet you your majesty." At this point one of the other employees was wave their arms in a stop motion. The girl rolled her eyes and continued talking on the phone.

"Ummmhummm. Yeah some kid saying he's Danny Phantom… did I look? Hell no! Do you really think I'm gonna turn around and some ghost kid is going to be…" The girl glanced back and Danny… "oh." The girl said before fainting. Danny laughed a little and looked around Jazz was behind him.

"Uh…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "So… I'd like to dye my hair… if anyone could get me an appointment or…"

"I'm free, I was going to clock out early since I have no more customers coming in but I can get you over here if you'd like." Said a guy raising his hand. Danny smiled and walked over.

"Uh… how much would it…"

"Half price for you." The guy said, "I'm Justin by the way." Justin held out his hand. Danny took it and then sat down.

"So what color would you like me to dye it?" Justin said playing with the hair. Danny chuckled.

"Green," Danny answered. Justin's eyebrows rose but he said nothing then he nodded and led Danny over to a sink where he gave Danny a smock and asked him to sit down. The rest of the salon watched curiously as Justin rinsed Danny's hair out and led Danny back to Justin's station. Justin then went to a back room and began pulling out chemicals and mixing them in a bowl. Some of the hairdressers went back to styling and cutting and dying hair a few people watching. A couple teens passing down the street came in and took out their cameras as Justin set to work parting and dying Danny's white locks.

"This will blow up on You Tube." One kid smiled. Danny chuckled then gave the kid a thumbs up as Justin worked with the hair diligently.

"You're going to be there a long time." Justin commented. Jazz took a seat in the waiting area as Danny let his head be moved around so Justin could get to other parts of it. By the time they were done Danny had drawn a crowd and Justin had Danny go under the hairdryer to set the hair faster. The kid with the video camera had set it down on the counter after a while because his arms had started to hurt from holding it. Danny was a little self-conscious as the people watched but waited patiently as Justin cleaned up his workspace while the customers, stylists, and freeloaders alike watched.

Once Danny was done Justin led him back over to the sink to wash out the dye then back to the station to blow dry it out. Danny then bit his lip and waited to be shown his hair. Turning around Danny laughed out loud. His hair was an ectoplasmic green on the base but was a teal blue at the tips that reminded him of Ember's hair. Danny turned and gave the camera a thumbs up before going to the counter. Jazz joined him pulling out a wallet as she paid for it. Danny ran his gloved hands through the new do and smiled. He'd always wanted to dye his hair, but it just seemed like something he'd do years from then.

Danny walked out of the store grabbing Jazz's hand and turning them invisible before flying off.

(Fear of pumpkin carriages)

Dash watched Phantom on You Tube getting his hair dyed. The video had been sped up so it only lasted a minute till the end where it slowed down and Phantom gave a thumbs up. It wasn't actually that bad of a look, it just was kind of out there. Dash clicked the search box and looked up the second video. Danny Fenton Skydiving into the school football field. Dash frowned; both Fenton and Phantom were acting weird.

Dash closed his eyes thinking back to Danny as he bled on Dash's front steps. Something was up with him. What was that green stuff? Dash wondered. Dash had no idea where to start, or if there even was a start for something like this. Dash paused. Why had Phantom helped Fenton with the snow day thing? And the way Phantom was speaking was very off. It was… like Phantom knew the Goth freak and the techno geek personally. Like they were good friends. It puzzled Dash to say the least. Dash growled to himself resolving to beat the answer out of Danny the following day.

(Cuz all the witches see it in your eyes)

Danny paced his room running his hands through his black hair. He was sitting still again. He hated sitting still. Danny looked at the list then wrote something down staring at it for a long time before changing into his alter ego, now with green hair and flying off toward an unknown destination.

Ha ha ha ha!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey." Sam looked up to see Danny's head sticking through her wall. She smiled.

"Hey." She said, "What you doing here? Aren't your parents going to be pissed if they catch you sneaking out now that they know…" Danny put a finger to her lips Sam stared at him then her eyes went wide.

"Sam… I… there's something I need to tell you." Danny said. Sam shoved Danny's hand away and stood up walking away from the desk where she'd been trying to focus on homework.

"Don't do it Danny." She breathed almost to herself as Danny phased the rest of the way through the wall.

"Sam please I need to tell you this." He said, "it's part of my list." Sam whipped around to face him.

"That doesn't make it better Danny!" She said throwing her hands up. "That doesn't help us now! Of all times why!?" Sam said.

"Because I could let it go without telling you." Danny said trying to grab Sam's arm, she pulled it away quickly.

"Danny… Oh… god… Danny." Sam faced the other way, "I… it's just…" She buried her face in her hands Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"That I'm dying?" He whispered. Sam broke down crying turning around and crying in Danny's shoulder.

"Danny… I just… why… why does it have to be like this." Sam asked. Danny sat there feeling Sam's warm body against him then hugged her close.

"I don't know… I really don't…" Danny closed his eyes leaning his head against Sam's, "Sam… I love you." He said. Sam started sobbing clutching Danny closer to her while Danny held her fast to his chest. He turned human letting his heart beat to the sound of Sam's sobs.

"I… I… love you… too Danny." Sam sobbed. Danny choked out a strangled cry and held Sam tighter.

"I don't want to die." He said, "I don't want to die."

**(line break time)**

Sam jostled awake Danny passed out in her bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Sammykins I'm coming in!" her mother said cheerily.

"Oh crap." Sam said jostling Danny awake, "I'm not decent!" Sam yelled. Her mother sighed.

"Samantha, I told you last time, you're never decent now unlock this door." Her mother said strained.

"Danny, turn invisible, she'll think we were doing something." Sam said. Danny complied.

"But we're both clothed." He pointed out.

"Doesn't matter to her," Sam whispered as she crossed the room to unlock the door, "She'll think it anyway, she's crazy remember." Danny chuckled then kissed Sam's temple.

"I'll see you at school." He said. Sam nodded pulling open the door.

"Sam, why are you wearing that ghastly night gown again, I thought we had a talk about this." Pamela said busting into the room cheerfully with her bright pink dress. Sam shielded her eyes.

"Mom, late for school, can we do this some other time." Sam said going to her closet and pulling out her regular black outfit.

"I was thinking something more like this." Pamela said pulling out an outfit that was a nearly carbon copy of Paulina's.

"Mom, we've been over this, I'd fly to the moon before I'm caught dead in that." Sam said disgusted.

"Then it's a good thing I'm planning your funeral then isn't it." Pamela said with a huff leaving the room and slamming the door. Sam rolled her eyes giving off an aggravated sigh.

"That, or the worst thing that will ever happen to me." Sam glared getting dress, "I hope she really doesn't plan my funeral…" at that thought she sighed, would Danny even have a funeral. She hoped not because if that happened it would mean they couldn't save him. If that happened that would mean that she's have to finish high school alone, sure she'd have Tucker but… there would be no Danny.

"_I don't want to die."_ Danny's words rung through her head. Sure they were making the best of it and it was fun and hilarious but… that didn't mean that they'd forgotten the consequences. Sam hugged herself close and closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't want you to die either."

**(Another line break whooo! I loved this idea from GLaDOS' Creator so much that I had to use it.)**

"Tucker… careful with those!" Danny hissed. Tucker frowned.

"Excuse me this is like the second time this week I've had to get up early." Tucker gripped.

"Get over it!" Sam snapped.

"Sam you're the one who was late!" Tucker glared. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and be thankful that we have help!" Danny glared. Then set the boxes down on the desks he then sighed, "I'm going to go let the others in, remember, we have to hurry." Danny said before going ghost at flying at top speed to the back doors of the school. He changed back before he opened to doors letting four freezing kids in.

"This is going to be epic." Said Jennifer. Danny shushed her and Carl chased Paul with a fake wand down the hall.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to get caught." Butch said nervously.

"If we get caught we're blaming you." Carl said with a sadistic smile.

"Then let's get going." Danny said sprinting down the hallway the others in suit.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything, but how are we going to get this all done?" Paul asked. Danny sighed.

"Don't worry you guys just have to help put the robes on the chairs and the wands in the desks and stuff like that." Danny said.

"Wait… how long have you been here?" Jen asked confused. Danny shrugged.

"Just got here." He said.

"Then it's not like we're going all out?" Butch said somewhat disappointed.

"See for yourself." Danny said opening the door. Four sets of jaws dropped while Danny walked in casually.

"Hey Desiree, I still can't believe you agreed to this." Danny said as Desire was putting the finishing touches on the huge dungeon like class room.

"Where there are wishes to be granted my services will always be offered." Desiree said in a floaty mysterious voice. Danny rolled his eyes.

"As long as you don't cause major trouble all day you won't go into a thermos go it?" Danny said. Desiree smiled wickedly.

"But of course, your wish is my command." Desiree said.

"Whatever, just don't do anything horrible, I don't see why you twist wishes so much if the outcome is still the same." Danny grumbled.

"To have a little fun." Desiree said before winking and disappearing.

"Duuuudddeee…. That was a ghost!" Paul said. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah… it kinda was." Danny responded.

"Duuuuuuudddddeeee! How can you be so familiar with a ghost? I mean you talked to her like she wasn't even floating or green or had no legs… yeah." Carl said before getting distracted by something boiling in the corner.

"Well… my parents are ghost hunters…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Said Jen while she looked over Lancer's new desk, "For a ghost she sure paid attention to detail."

"Yeah, we had to specifically tailor the wish, and also make sure nothing bad would happen like actual potions or monsters appearing that Danny would have to fight." Tucker said just before catching an elbow to the stomach from Sam, "Danny Phantom… not Danny Fenton..." Tucker said rubbing his stomach. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Ok, these boxes have the robes; I have a special someone keeping Lancer busy until the exact moment he walks in for homeroom. Let's start passing out the robes and putting notes on the desks." Danny said.

"Why didn't you just have the ghost do that to?" Butch asked while taking a robe out.

"Because then we wouldn't feel as involved and it wouldn't be as fun." Danny smiled grabbing a couple robes of his own and putting sticky notes on the desk which looked out of place in the drab dungeon classroom.

"Just keep moving." Carl said brandishing a wand at Butch.

"Plus we weren't confident enough in Desiree not to make the wands real." Tucker said having returned for a refill of robe.

"What about the Janitor?" Jen asked sticking a sticky note to a desk.

"He's occupied as well." Danny said, "Let's just say, he's not going to want to see boxes for a while." Danny laughed, Sam and Tucker chuckling along with him.

"So that weird box obsessed ghost?" Paul questioned putting wands on the desks, "How'd you get him to work with you too?"

"Easy." The trip responded.

"We just told him there was going to be boxes in a certain place at a certain time when the janitor is down there cleaning." Danny said.

"Good thing Box Ghosts doesn't really question motives." Tucker commented. He looked into the box, "We're cool dude, let's get dressed up and wait." Danny nodded as the six students moved to take their places in the prank about to begin.

**(Yup another line break!)**

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone! What's going on here people?" Lancer demanded as he walked into the class room. He's had a horrible morning, first his coffee froze then he pants came undone in the hall and he dropped his papers having to chase them down the hallway and upstairs for what felt like hours and by the time he reached his classroom he found it decked out like some sort of dungeon with a whole bunch of wizards sitting in their seats.

"Actually that's exactly what it is, Mr. Lanc- I mean Professor Snape." A bespectacled boy said. Lancer turned on him.

"Mr. Fenton? Is that you?" Lancer said.

"Not today professor, its Harry Potter today sir." Danny said putting on a phony accent. Lancer turned red, the snickers of laughter he'd heard since he'd walked in were starting to escalate.

"Mr. Fenton put everything back to normal this instance!" Lancer demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no one named Fenton here." Danny said keeping up the façade. Lancer threw his papers on his desk.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, ten points from Gryffindor." Lancer glared.

"Sorry Sir, but if you're going to be Mr. Lancer, you can't do that. You have to be a Professor of Hogwarts to do that." Danny said again, by now some of the snickers had evolved into full blown laughter. Lancer glared, "Your wig and cloak are on your chair." Danny stage whispered. Lancer turned red.

"Detention!" Lancer bellowed. Danny shook his head.

"No, only Professors are allowed to give detention." Danny insisted. Lancer was bright red by now a tick mark appearing on his forehead from his anger.

"I don't know what you three are doing, but I've had enough of it for one week." Lancer said, "If you will not remove yourself from the class room Mr. Fenton, I will call security." Lancer said sounding calmer than he looked. Danny nodded.

"I gottcha, I gottcha." He grimaced and took off the glasses. He smiled sadly to himself, "This wasn't nearly as fun as the snow day… sorry guys." Danny waved and walked out the door Lancer seemed to be pacified for the moment.

"Now, take off those ridiculous costumes and let's get class started." Lancer said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Danny sighed in the hallway then took off his cloak and rolled it up going up to his locker and shoving the fabric into it and closing the door. He glanced around the hallway real quick before going ghost and flying to the roof where he waited playing with a small ecto ball till the next class.


End file.
